Jealous
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Yuuri's friend, big, handsome Michael McCormick is flirting with Yuuri and Viktor is burning with jealousy. Michael is Yuuri's friend from Detroit and now Coach Cialdini's assistant. Tall, broad shouldered, with blue eyes and blond hair. He was a Irish god and letting his hand rest on Yuuri's waist for far too long. What will Viktor do? Let Yuuri go or break the man's fingers?


Jealous

Michael McCormick walked with Coach Yakov Feltsman from his office toward the rink. They were discussing the business side of skating. Michael was an assistant to Coach Cialdini, and he was looking forward to seeing Yuuri again. He knew Yuuri had a huge crush on Viktor Nikiforov and he knew Viktor was the one who broke through his anxiety problem.

"A match made in heaven." He believed. Or so he thought but they weren't dating according to the rink's biggest gossip, Mila.

Coach Feltsman showed off his rink and everyone was working hard, even the two laziest, Mila and Yuri Plisetsky. Then he saw him.

"Oh! There he is!"

Coach followed his eye line and spotted Yuuri.

"Oh! Katsuki. Good boy. Hard worker. He is Viktor's responsibility, but I let him train here, within reason. He's a good influence on my Yuri."

"Oh?"

"Yuri would never admit it, but he sees Katsuki as a rival. Katsuki practices longer and harder than anyone."

"True." Michael nodded his agreement.

"He nearly beat Yuri in the Grand Prix last year and the World's this year. Then he won Four Continents and seems to be on pace to win the Grand Prix."

"Wow!"

"I don't care about that."

Michael made a snorting noise he tried to cover up.

"I'm being truthful. Katsuki is better than Yuri, at the moment. Next year he will retire when he completes his goal, winning the Grand Prix." Coach paused. "And Yuri will still be here ten years from now." He paused again. "Yuri has had it too easy. He needed a rival to give him a scare. And there will be others. Many others. Katsuki is also special to him."

"How so?"

"Katsuki, as you know, was in the Juniors a long time. Kids like Yuri looked up to him. Yuri admired his skating, his steps and spins and copied them. Now he is bursting out with his own style. It's good."

"I heard from Yuuri, Katsuki I mean, that Yuri Plisetsky hated him and yelled at him and violently kicked him."

"They had some tussles. Both Yuris came out alright. Katsuki will retire on a high note and Yuri will make everyone forget about him." Said Coach with pride. Michael understood. In his view, Yuuri was a flash in the pan who is also a tool to make his Yuri stronger.

"Yes but...the fights?"

"Yuri was upset. The guy he long admired had an unforgivable weakness. He also stole Viktor away and was jealous." He caught Michael's look of surprise. "I don't mean it like that. Viktor maybe a genius at skating but is unreliable in other ways. Yuri has no patience for fools." He nodded in Yuri's direction. "Look." Michael looked at Plisetsky standing and drinking at the wall. HE was watching Katsuki very closely. Yuuri landed a perfect quad flip and drew some applause. Yuuri bowed and blushed.

"Viktor's signature move?"

"He does it regularly now. Five quads, the sexy costume Viktor picked out (the girls drool when they see him in it) and a hot new program. No, this is not my Yuri's year. Excuse me." Coach walked off to yell at Yuri. Michael saw his chance to flirt with Yuuri Katsuki.

"YUURI!" The booming voice of the large Irishman rang out. Yuuri was startled. He turned wide eyed.

"Coach McCormick!" He skated over to the wall at top speed. In an instant he was hugging the man with a big smile on his face. Michael urged him to get off the ice. He quickly complied, snapping on his skate covers at top speed. They hugged again.

"It's been so long!" Said Yuuri.

"It has! Let's have a look at you." Yuuri turned around the best he could with skates on concrete. "You look great! How about a lift?" Yuuri seemed doubtful. "Come on for old time sake." Yuuri smiled weakly and agreed. He got into position and the much larger man easily lifted him into the air and for a moment Yuuri was over his head, arms and legs stretched out. After a moment, he was down on the ground, laughing. Applause broke out again. Michael explained that he used Yuuri to demonstrate how a lift is done for pair skaters.

"He is so tiny!"

Yuuri beamed at his old coach and friend.

Viktor arrived in time to watch a large handsome man flirt with Yuuri, lift him up with ease, make him giggle and even now he had his hand on Yuuri's waist. He rubbed his chest. A sensation new to Viktor was filling his chest. He was jealous. Plain and simple. The stranger STILL had his hand on Yuuri's waist. He stalked over. Yuuri was oblivious. His eyes on the stranger. The stranger had one hand on his waist and the other tickling his chin. Yuuri giggled again. Viktor wanted to break his fingers. He coughed.

"Yuuri please introduce me to your friend."

"Oh! Viktor!" He beamed at Viktor. "Let me introduce you two. Coach Michael McCormick. Viktor Nikiforov." They shake hands. Yuuri in proper form turned to Viktor. "Viktor. Coach McCormick." Viktor wanted to drop hands, but Michael sensed something in Viktor. He sandwiched Viktor's slim hand in his large ones. Michael read his feelings, Viktor was sulky...and jealous! His eyebrows disappeared into his sandy hair as he dropped Viktor's hand at last. His blue eyes twinkled. The great Viktor Nikiforov was jealous of him, a broke down former skater and assistant coach who wasn't even allowed to go to tournaments yet. Viktor from the renown Nikiforov family of skaters, a legacy. Who won five gold medals in a row! A well- known genius who has graced magazine covers and endorsed products. Now a sad, sulky, jealous mess. Viktor listened to Yuuri explain how they knew each other in Detroit. He smiled sadly at Yuuri and shot daggers at Michael.

"I thought the three of us could go to lunch together." Beamed Yuuri. Viktor declined. Making the truthful excuse that he had yet gone through his routine ten times. Yuuri was disappointed, he wanted the guy he loved to get to know his friend.

"Some other time then." Grinned Michael.

Viktor stalked off and Yuuri sadly walked away with Michael.

The next three days went by with Viktor and Yuuri eating lunch separately. Whenever Yuuri tried to talk to Viktor about his friend, he walked away. Yuuri felt a bit lonely and puzzled over what got into Viktor and why he apparently hated Michael. But Michael was in St. Petersburg for only a week. It was fun to catch up, but they were running out things to talk about.

Michael thought things were going great. He was learning a lot and Coach Feltsman was treating him like an equal. He introduced him to other trainers and coaches, and he reported to Cialdini everyday about what he has learned. He was lucky he was able to meet up with Yuuri and they talked about everything. Yuuri's crush had blossomed into love. Not that Yuuri told him directly, he didn't have to, it was pretty obvious. Viktor's jealousy was obvious too. Michael made sure to touch Yuuri in some way when Viktor was looking to test him. Based on what Yuuri said about Viktor, he guessed this is Viktor's first serious relationship. His first real love. First time getting jealous over someone he truly cared for. Michael loved it.

That night he left for Moscow and was scheduled to return to St. Petersburg briefly before he flies home. He hoped Viktor and Yuuri would be a couple by the time he returned. He also will have gifts for Coach Feltsman who arranged the appointments. He was grateful for everything he has done.

Yuuri ran up to Viktor.

"Viktor! We can have lunch together!"

Viktor looked around for the Irishman.

"Coach McCormick is flying to Moscow today. So, it's just us."

Viktor sighed. "I would love to have lunch with you, just you."

Yuuri blushed. "Yeah. I made bento for both of us."

"Great. I love your bento."

Yuuri beamed at Viktor and his heart fluttered. He thought this was the right time.

"First, I want to talk to you in private."

"Ok."

Viktor took his hand and Yuuri threaded their fingers. He led Yuuri to a little corner of the building with a bench and a nice view of the garden outside. It was his secret make out corner. They sat on the bench. Yuuri waited patiently. Viktor couldn't sit still. He got up and went to the window. The nature outside soothed him. A butterfly fluttered on a cornflower. He took a deep breath.

"Yuuri. How close are you to this Coach McCormick?" Said Viktor without turning.

"We are friends. He was a skater like Otabek. More physical and less style. He would get fifth or sixth place in finals. So, you probably didn't notice him much. He injured his hip really bad and had to quit. Coach Cialdini hired him as an assistant so he wouldn't lose his insurance and rehab privileges. You know how bad healthcare can be in the US."

Viktor nodded.

"But it turned out he had a knack for coaching. So, Coach Cialdini sent him here to learn from the best." Yuuri finished talking and looked for any reaction but Viktor's back was still turned.

"I see." Said Viktor.

Viktor looked out the window for so long Yuuri wondered if he should tell him they were _just _friends.

"Yuuri. I know you are used to him pawing you all over, but it has to stop. I know I'm not one to talk but he really grabs you too much for _just a friend_. I'm sure he wants you sexually." Viktor paused as he was sounding jealous. He didn't want to be. It was an ugly emotion just like his mother taught him. He wanted to be cool. Too late. "You shouldn't let him. I mean...um...I know we aren't exactly...maybe I don't have the right...ah...I mean we have an understanding...sort of...Never mind."

Viktor sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool glass.

Yuuri covered his face with his hands and stared at Viktor. Now he understood what Michael was hinting at. He suppressed a laugh. He dropped his hands and walked to Viktor. He was grinning from ear to ear. He touched Viktor's arm. Viktor turned to look at the grinning Yuuri.

"Viktor! You're jealous!"

Viktor nodded.

"Over me."

He nodded again.

Yuuri pulled the not resisting Viktor to get him to turn and look at him. He was shocked as Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck. His hands automatically went to Yuuri's waist. Yuuri pressed his body against Viktor. His face was of pure desire. Flushed face. Glazed half lidded eyes. Pursed lips.

Yuuri kissed him.

It was all soft and innocent, but Viktor's knees wobbled.

"I love you." Said Yuuri.

"ah wa." Said Viktor.

Yuuri kissed him again.

"I knew you liked me, but I had no idea you were serious about me. Serious enough to get jealous." Yuuri's fingers dove into his soft hair. Viktor's knees knocked.

"I love you Yuuri. So much. I've haven't been able to sleep or eat all week."

"Poor baby." Yuuri kissed him again.

"I never felt this way before."

Yuuri just smiled. Viktor couldn't take it anymore. After all, only so much can be said with words. He pulled Yuuri in for a passionate kiss that left him breathless.

"I must learn how to kiss like that." Breathed Yuuri.

"I will coach you in kissing then." Smirked Viktor.

Flirty Viktor was back! They sat on the bench and practiced kissing until Yuuri's stomach growled. They headed back to the lockers to get the bento and returned to the bench to eat and talk in private. Yuuri reassured Viktor about Michael.

"He does like to prank people. And this is _not _the first time he has drawn out someone's jealousy to help a couple get together. Straight couples up to now."

"How many times has he played this trick?"

"This is the third time."

"Third!"

"Back in Detroit they know he's straight and married to a lady and they have three kids."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Swore Viktor. "So, in Detroit no one would have believed he would hit on a guy."

"No, I'm sorry he did it to you, almost." Grinned Yuuri.

"Um yeah."

"Here I'll show you."

Yuuri pulled out his phone. He scrolled through the pictures.

"See."

The picture was of Michael looking at his wife with adoration. His wife was a beautiful red head and former model. Their perfect looking kids sat on their laps.

Viktor's jealousy ebbed away.

"I need to apologize to him."

"You will get your chance. He is going to stop by here on the way to the airport."

"I look forward to it." Said the now contrite Viktor.

One week later, Michael returned with gifts and his humble thanks. Yuuri finally had his lunch with his boyfriend and friend. They ate together at the airport.

"You have to admit, it was a dirty trick." Said Viktor.

"Yes, but I'm not sorry because it brought together four couples." Said Michael.

"Four?" Asked Yuuri.

"Yes. It's four now. I don't see it. I used to be slightly famous. I'm tall and muscular. I have a handsome face and a hot accent...Ok I am hot enough to make people jealous. But I just want my wife to get jealous. But she is too secure in me to ever get jealous." He laughed.

Soon his flight was called, and he was gone.

"Come. Time for practice." Said Yuuri.

"Slave driver."

"Just come on." Laughed Yuuri. He pulled on Viktor's sleeve.

"Yes, dear."

"Idiot." Yuuri laughed some more.

They walked off to the taxi stand laughing and teasing each other.


End file.
